percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Six of Doom
The one hundred sixth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Four "Yeah," Apollo said. "I'll catch him as quickly as I can. You just take care of things until I return." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SIX OF DOOM "Congratulations, Team Triangle," Cedric said. "I now present the grand prize... this arrow." He handed Rune a dark wooden arrow with a shining tip. "No matter how terrible a shot you may be, it will always aim for your target." "Cool," Rune said. He took the arrow from Cedric. "I target... the moon!" The arrow pointed itself upward. "Now I target my own chest... Now I target straight north." "A special characteristic," Yliaster said. "Even though it's meant to be a perfectly accurate arrow... It can also double as a compass." "Guys!" Fred called as he ran up to them. "Way to go! You won!" "Really?" Dana said. "I was wondering why Cedric was offering us the grand prize." "Hey," a voice said. Becca strolled over to them, surrounded by Rob, Casey, and Tom. "This round didn't count. Next time, we're going to get stronger. Then we'll be the ones who win in the end." "Good luck," Rune said. "Cuz Team Triangle's only going to get stronger too." "You'd better, since I'm not going to face you holding back." "Good match," N Ghetsis said as he stepped beside Becca. "Since you won the bet, I guess you get to choose which god you want us to help you out with." "Poseidon," Yliaster said. "Can you do that?" "Easily," N said. "I'll do so. And also, I look forward to our next enncounter." All the other eliminated teams were present as well. Team Triangle got congratulated by Darian's team, Kaye's, the Dex Holders, someone named Chad who declared Caitlyn "a worthy opponent", and the Supernovas (though all of Team Triangle noticed the absence of Torrin Wood). Even teams they hadn't encountered once, like the Vortex Spiders, gave a congratulation. "Well, guess I'll catch you later," Fred was saying to Kaye. "Just so you know," Casey told X. "Next time our blades clash, mine will be the ones with the greater power." "You fool," X replied, but it was somewhat kind this time. "Well, I guess we're headed to the S. S. Noatak," Rune said with a smile. "I missed the old boat." "Sure thing," Caitlyn said. "We have a new compass to guide us, we have a steady wind heading that way, so I might as well raise the sails." "With all due respect, looks like we're going." Meanwhile, as Team Triangle went back to Noatak, five individuals stood in the basement of the Nitro Wodor Hotel, looking into an Iris message. "What do you mean 'lost'?" A asked. "You said you'd win that arrow." "Apologies, Master A," N said. "We lost to a group called Team Triangle. They're pretty green, but one of them is Harold Yliaster, the man Elyse talked about in Erusa. And the leader has a certain weapon... It's the Beast Ring Kaleséi, there's no doubt about it." "The Beast Ring?" A said. "Well... It looks like old Javier's finally decided to pass the torch like he always said he would. I guess that means that James' death has gotten to him." "What are our current orders, sir, hmmm?" J asked. "Follow this Team Triangle," A decided. "If you get the chance, I want you to get that arrow. Just in case, I'm sending a couple more agents that way - I think C and Q should be able to succeed where the five of you failed. Dismissed." The Iris message faded, leaving the five of them alone in the room. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Five of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Seven of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 19 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page